Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus capable of transporting substrates from/to a carrier that accommodates multiple substrates, to a method for transporting substrates, and to a computer readable recording medium with a stored substrate transport program.
Description of Background Art
To manufacture semiconductor components, flat panel displays or the like, substrate processing apparatuses are used so that various processes such as cleaning and etching are carried out on substrates, for example, semiconductor wafers, liquid-crystal substrates and the like (for example, JP2014-175608A). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.